


Deal

by Malec_Sparkles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Fake Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Fuck Freeform bro, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus and clary brotp, Malec, Malec Angst, Malec Fluff, Multi, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, author is the worst and is terrible at updating, mundane shadowhunters, slow burn...probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Sparkles/pseuds/Malec_Sparkles
Summary: When Alec Lightwood goes on a tinder date with Clary Frey he did not expect make a friend, come out for the first time, and start a fake relationship to convince his parents he is straight, and get clary's friends off her back about her lack of love life. But what happens when Alec meets said Friends and one of them happens to be a hot glittery man he wouldn't mind getting his hands on.Magnus Bane has found himself in a lot of situations, but falling for his friends' straight boyfriend was not one he liked.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> look I'm gonna be real honest right now, I'm tired and have no fucking idea what to write for notes but like wass good fam *awkwardly smiles and does a peace sign*. hope you enjoy this story. it's on wattpad and fanfic.net but I finally got an account here and no tea no shade but AO3 gotta be my favourite.
> 
> no, but for real, I hope you like it and stick with my slow updates.
> 
> I’m on Twitter as @malec_rose come join the #SaveShadowhunters campaign and let me know what you think of ‘Deal’.

Clary Fairchild was not the kind of person to go on a tinder date. but when your friends hassle you about your lack of love life for months, and you match with what seems to be an actually nice guy, who didn't ask for nudes, she decided to take the chance.

 

And that's how she ended up here, standing outside 'the jade wolf', a Chinese restaurant on one of the small peers of New York. The Cold breeze pushing her fiery red hair away from her face, And chilling her bare arms. she cursed herself for forgetting a coat.

 

"Hello, are you clary?", Clary looked up to find an admittedly not bad looking man approaching. she'd seen his photos on tinder, but you could never be too sure with those. but this man definitely was the same Alec Lightwood from the app. he was intimidatingly tall, and obviously built, a contrast to her own tiny body. his hair was a mess of raven short waves atop his pale head. his eyebrows were dark and arched, above his hazel eyes.

 

"yeah...Alec right?" She smiled awkwardly and held out her hand for his shake.

 

* * *

 

 

The two made it inside and ordered food, talking about random things like the weather and work.

 

Once it got to the bill Alec paid and they walked out to the dark peer. clary shivered with the change of temperature from the restaurant, and Alec noticed, placing his coat over her small shoulders. she smiled and nodded a thank you.

 

"So....," she said obviously ready to bring up the topic of a second date, which she wasn't opposed to exactly, but there wasn't a lot of chemistry so far, but that could change, and Alec seemed nice.

 

Clary was about to speak again when she noticed Alec's eyes were fixed on something behind her. she gently turned her head to see a blond guy gently lean in and peck a red-haired boys lips, Clary smiled at the couple, admiring how happy they looked, before looking back at Alec who was still fixed on them.

 

"Alec?" She pulled his coat tighter around her body when a rush of cold air blew over them. "yeah sorry, it's just...they don't have to do that in public" he gestured to the couple behind them while frowning. Clary dipped her eyebrows in question, then understood what Alec had meant "what because there two boys" she snapped, "does that bother you".

 

Alec looked a little taken aback, his eyes darting back to meet clary's green ones, "well I mean, yeah...I guess..." he muttered, his eyes now drifting to dark tar ground below there feet. Clary's rolled her eyes and felt her blood boil. Alec had seemed like a nice guy, but now he could definitely forget about a second date, she hated people being even just the smidge bit homophobic, or racist, or any prejudice, she had no patience for it.

 

so that's why instead of asking why he believed that, like a calm person might of, she ripped his jacket off and threw it to the ground, "well then, Mr homophobic asshole" clary stared straight into his eyes, hoping to reach his soul, "you can forget about a second date" she spat out and stormed off towards the road.

 

* * *

 

 

Clary stood on the sidewalk, rolling back on her heels as she waited for a cab to pass.

 

"I'm sorry" a voice came from behind her, she tilted her head over her shoulder to see Alec, coat draped over his arm. "Mmm," Clary rolled her eyes before turning to face him.

 

"Look I'm sorry, but you're not going to convince me to go on a second date, I have little patience for close-minded people" she began playing with her nails as if to show how much she cared about his opinion, which was not at all.

 

After a few seconds, she spoke again "do you have something to say?" She rolled her eyes again, hoping she wouldn't get a headache by the number of times tonight.

 

"uh, yeah. Sorry....I just..well first I didn't come over to ask for a second date" he spoke, eyes flicking around them to every place they could look apart from clary's gaze, "I just didn't want you to leave, thinking that of me.....and I know it's stupid I don't even know you, I just.....I'm.....I'm done pretending. I went on this date tonight to convince myself I was 'normal' as my parents would say, but it didn't work.....I feel the same... I wasn't bothered by that couple, or maybe I was....but it wasn't disgust, it was jealousy and admire because.......I want that, and I don't think I ever will have it,"

Alec finished, ducking his head so his forehead was covered by dark locks of hair.

 

Clary's mouth formed an O as she understood, "you mean...." she asked, in a gentle tone compared to her venom before.

 

"Yeah.....I'm gay....." Alec looked up and met clary's eyes, she swore she could see the beginning of tears shining under the street lights. her heart broke for the guy, even if she didn't know him, he seemed so scared, and alone.

 

"Wow. Iv never said that out loud before" Alec croaked out, still looking at clary.

 

"Well, I can definitely say this has been one of the most eventful first dates I've ever been on" clary tried lightening the mood. "one? I'd like to hear the story's that compete with this" Alec smiled a little, and clary let out a small giggle.

 

When the straight-faced again Alec looked back at the ground, "look I know it was fucked up. I feel so bad about what I said about those guys, and I hope to god they didn't hear me, I would hate to make them feel how I feel...I was just scared you would see me looking at them would figure it out...and that terrified me, you see my parents.....they are very traditional, and I thought if a went out with a girl I could change how I felt or at least hide it."

 

Clary wasn't mad, she understood. She would always be grateful for her amazing parents. she was confused however, they had just met and Alec had told her a secret he's never told anyone else.

 

"It was fucked up, but I understand" she gently placed a hand on his arm, and smiled at him again. "and I'm kind of touched you told me, a stranger, I must have made a good impression" Alec laughed "well how you acted with those guys, I knew you wouldn't care about my sexuality. And I needed to say it before I exploded... thanks for being so cool, I feel like lots of girls would slap me for using them...which I guess would be fair".

 

"Well don't take this personally but I wasn't too attached, I kinda went on this date to get my friends off my back about my lack of a love life". Clary smiled and caught the flash of yellow in the distance as a cab came down the road.

 

"I should probably get that. First I've seen since I stormed off and threw your jacket at the ground, sorry about that by the way." Clary stated walking out to the road, raising her hand to signal the car.

 

"no problem, and here you seem freezing" he gently placed the navy blue coat back on her shoulders. She smiled still facing away, maybe the date didn't work out, but she could see a great friendship here.

 

As the car came to a stop she realized she didn't have any way of contacting him. She turned and hugged him gently goodbye, "you seem really nice Alec, and even if it wasn't a perfect date, I did have fun. " she then held out her phone to Alec. "you can text me if you ever want to talk about all of...well you know" she smiled again as Alec took it typing in his number "plus I need to give your coat back" she took the phone and climbed in the yellow cab.

 

Wow, what a first date she thought as the lights of New York sped by on her way back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter One

When Alec arrived at his studio apartment after his 'date' with Clary he felt.....good, he had made a new friend, and well come out for the first time, it was definitely a unexpected, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

Alec looked up from his where he'd been playing with his own hands in his lap when he heard the buzz of his doorbell, knowing who it must be he reluctantly stood and walked pulling open the door to not surprisingly see his mother she was tall and dark-haired like himself, but unlike his hazel eyes hers were dark as she stared into your soul.

 

"Alec!" She walked past where he was holding the door open and gave him an awkward one-armed hug before making her way to the lounge room and sitting on one of the chairs "make yourself at home" Alec muttered continuing with a 'you always do' in his head before turning to his mother.

 

"so nice to see you mother" he smiled and walked to sit across from her.

 

"So" She lent over the small wooden coffee table pouring herself a cup of tea that Alec had placed there a few minutes before, "how was your date, you must tell me how you met this girl" she raised a dark pointed eyebrow while slowly sipping the edge of the white mug in her hand.

 

"Uh yeah good, and of course another time" Alec shuffled in his seat not knowing what to say to ether, his mother would probably hate the idea of tinder, and for the other thing, saying it was bad would lead to lots of questions about if it was him or her, if he wasn't gentlemanly enough, or she was ugly... and telling his mother the truth about the date would require coming out, which was a big no, so saying 'yeah' seemed like the best way to go.

 

"Good, good" his mother delicately placed the mug down on the table and crossed her legs resting her chin in her palms "because of your twenty-three now...." Alec cut her off moving forward in his seat "and I need to find a good wife, worthy of the lightwood name" he finished what he knew his mother would say in a sarcastic tone.

 

"Alec this is serious....you have been on many dates lately and they never seem to work....in this close to taking matters into my own hands" Alec shivered at her words knowing they meant she would marry him off to some high name girl, "understand?" The mother found her son's eyes and kept the contact strong and pointed as if to tell him how real the threat was.

 

Alec just nodded and his mother smiles. Before getting up. Alec had a million thoughts going through his brain, mostly of him marrying a young girl from the Branwell's or some other big name in his dad's line of work. He quickly blurted it out, retrying it straight Away. "No need though mother, I had much fun in my date tonight, I think she's a keeper......" Alec quickly cursed himself for saying that, knowing what was coming.

 

"Oh very good Alec, I'm proud... I'll have to meet her soon" and with that, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The week went pretty average. Alec was an intern at his parent's firm 'lightwood law' and it took up most of the little free time he had when he wasn't studying or attending classes at the new york law school. the intern job mostly just involves getting coffee and sorting through files, but it was a great opportunity for his resume but more importantly showed his parents that once he got his law degree he was ready to join them at the firm, for real. his parents may own the whole place but, despite what the other interns might think, he didn't get special treatment. he worked hard for this internship just like all the others, and he was going to work hard to show his parents he met their expectations.

 

"hello Alec" Alec's head shot up from the small laptop placed on his almost empty desk apart from a few scattered files. "hello father," Alec said, dipping his brows in confusion, but standing out of his chair. alecs father-Robert was half a head shorter than Alec, and his head was showing signs of balding. he lightly tapped Alec's shoulder, in what Alec guessed was supposed to be a loving way.

 

Alec stared for a second, ignoring the judging looks the other interns were giving from their own cubicles around him. roberts unusual visit wasn't helping alecs special treatment allegations. "if you don't mind me asking" alec gritted his teeth side-eyeing Raj who was rolling his eyes at the lightwoods before looking back at his father in a hushed but respectful tone "what are you doing down here?". usually, only Hodge would be the one to visit them and tell them what they were to do. "I was just wondering about this special girl in your life," his father folded his arms over his chest.

 

"I'm sorry?" Alec stuttered out watching the proud look on his father's face with confusion.

 

"your mother mentioned a girl, you said she was a 'keeper'" Alec's thoughts went to the strange 'date' he had with clary, the previous week, of course, his mother would share this information, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut. "Ahh yes," was all Alec managed, nodding slowly, and sipping the mug of coffee that was on his desk, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

 

"We would like to meet her, make sure she's good for you" Alec almost choked on his coffee at the words but managed to couch out a response "um what" Alec gained his composure and swallowed the hot beverage before continuing, "its only been a week dad". "Obviously you think she's the one, we want to meet her" his father's judgmental eyes roamed Over his semi-clean desk.

 

"Oh I don't know about the one exactly" alec tried, "she's great and all but I don't know if it will work out you know" he stammered out.

 

"Nonsense" Robert looked up and met his gaze. alec hadn't experienced this much eye contact with his father ever. "next Saturday you will join us for dinner with the girl" his father stated, and his lips curved into what Alec thought was a smile, not that he had anything to compare it too, his father never smiled, this new look made him uncomfortable, and honestly scared, he felt his palms start to sweat.

 

no, sorry we can't dad the words repeating in his head, ready to say aloud. "of course, we wouldn't miss it," fuck! Alec thought to himself as soon as he'd blurted out a promise he couldn't fulfil.

 

"Great, now get to work" and with that, his father was gone and alec was stood senseless, glaring back at Raj. what the fuck had he just gotten himself into

 

Alec found himself looking down at the phone in his hand, his thumb hovering over the contact titled 'Clary Fairchild', he took a deep breath and did it, pressing down on the cold glass of the screen before lifting it to meet his ear, and listen to the repetitive buzz telling him it was ringing. Two buzzes later a voice filled Alec's ears.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thanks for meeting me" Alec smiled across the small table at the red-haired girl in front of him,

 

"no problem, as I said here to talk" Clary picked up her white mug of coffee and took a gentle sip.

 

Alec sighed and decided to just skip to what he needed to say, no matter how weird the request was. He looked over at her smiling kind face and started mumbling everything out. "So you know my parents don't know I'm well....yeah, gay....and they want me to meet someone, they keep asking, they said they're gonna have to take matters into their own hands soon which means an arranged marriage, and I can't do that, Lydia is nice but I don't want to marry her....and basically my Mum asked me how our 'date' went and I freaked out and said it was great, and now my dad wants to meet you...." Alec spoke quickly, letting the words fall out of his mouth.

 

"Oh um...okay?" Clary raised her eyebrows, "so...I was wondering like it's fine if not, I know it's a weird request and all, and we don't really know each other-"

 

"Alec" Clary placed her mug down and moved to grab Alec's hands that were waving around the air as he spoke, she gently placed them on the table and spoke, "calm down, you're having a mini panic attack, people are staring."

 

Alec laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "so what were you gonna ask?" Clary picked her coffee back up and took a few more sips.

 

"so there's the stupid dinner my dad planned that he wants 'my date to come to' I was thinking maybe you could come and like pretend," Alec spoke slower now but still nervous, "it's fine if not."

 

Clary shook her head and spoke "no I want to help, but I feel like this stuff never goes well," Alec nodded in agreement.

 

"yeah, but I don't want this to be a long term thing.....just one time" Alec added picking up his own cup of coffee, Clary nodded "fine I'm in, I will come to your dinner," Alec let out a deep sigh of relief honestly kind of Shocked she had agreed, "but," alec felt his relief leave his body, he swallowed and nodded at the girl across from him.

 

"I need you to do the same for me," Alec raised his eyebrows in question.

 

"my friends still aren't leaving me alone, which I don't get most of them are single Also," Clary rolled her green eyes.

 

"I would like you to come to get a drink with me and my friends, you know..." she moved her arm indicating between them, "pretending we're dating."

 

Alec swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat, he hated netting new people, mostly because he couldn't hold a conversation for his life, but he'd have clary to do the talking he'd probably just need to stand there smile, and shake people hands, and he really needed the red headed girls help, he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Izzy-his sister- where she'd told him to stop overthinking things, so that's what he did he decided to not think too far into it, what's the worst that could happen.

 

Alec lifted up his arm and took clary's tiny hand and shook it "deal."

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days before Alec's family dinner clary and Alec would meet up and discuss the rules, like no kissing on the lips, but checks were okay, and Alec's personal rule of no dancing when they went to meet clary's friends.

 

they had way to much fun one night thinking of details about their history, they had one too many glasses of wine and started to make up a date they had been on that involved horses, the Statue of Liberty and a Homeless man with the voice of an angle.

 

And now, standing outside of clary's small apartment to pick her up for their big night alec felt almost sad that it was over, he didn't want to date the girl but she made him feel so accepted, if they were hanging out and Alec saw a cute boy walking past clary would just nudge him and say Alec should make a move, she made him liking boys seem the same too if it were a girl with Jace.

 

Alec knew his adopted brother would be fine with Alec's sexuality but he was still scared, he and Izzy were also brought up by Robert and Maryse who told them it was a sin to be this way.

 

clary's family, however, had raised her saying everyone is equal, she would never think twice about two boys or two girls, or anyone at all, it was all love to her, Alec found it refreshing.

 

Alec raised his hand and knocked on the paint chipped wooden door "coming" Clary high pitched voice echoed behind the wall, a second later the door swung open and clary jumped out in a fancy dress and heels, Alec had never had an eye for fashion but he thought it looked nice, it was appropriate for the formal dinner.

 

Alec's felt a tang of worry in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what the night entailed, "you look nice" Alec spoke despite the worry that was currently eating away inside of him.

 

"thank you" Clary spun on the spot and big grin on her face, how could she look so happy when Alec was literally having an internal freakout.

 

Alec realized clary had never met his parents and didn't know what she was getting herself into, he immediately felt sorry he'd created her into this. "Not too bad yourself" Clary hugged one of his arms and hopped down the hallway pulling him along.

 

* * *

 

 

"how are you not nervous?" Alec questioned as they climbed into the yellow cab, "oh I'm terrified" Clary stated, unwrapping her arm from Alec's to pull out a bottle of what Alec hoped to be water from her small handbag, although he could really go for something stronger right now.

 

"and from what you've said about your parents I have every right to be" she took a sip and screwed the lid back on "but we have an act to keep up, and if we're gonna do this, we should try and at least enjoy the expensive food a little bit," Alec laughed a little, and tried to calm himself down.

 

"you know" Clary looked to face Alec "after this is all done, we should start a new mission" Alec Drew his eyebrows together, "and what is that?" He asked smiling now.

 

"well we're trying to convince our friends and family we're happily dating" Alec nodded "maybe we should be happily dating" Alec opened his mouth in an O shape words failing him, Clary watched him in then realized what she'd said,

 

"no! No not us" she laughed out, and Alec let out a sigh of relief "I meant, I will help each other find boyfriends...ooh maybe we can find hot brothers, twins!" Alec laughed as clary started talking about a double date they would have with a set of hot twins.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec noticed they were driving into the driveway of his childhood house, they passed the large hedges, fountains and rose bushes all neatly around the large house-mansion, Alec knew it was big but was surprised to hear a gasp coming from Clary.

 

"you said your family was rich....but this" she pointed out the window at the large white pillars holding up apart of the house, "wow".

 

Alec was about to speak but the driver did instead, "we have arrived" Alec nodded and thanks and passed him some money telling him to keep the change, he jumped out and ran around to open clary's door and help her out, not putting it past his parents to be watching them right now,

 

"thank you" Clary curtsied a little giggling, "please don't do that" Alec laughed, clary nodded still giggling and attached herself to Alec's arm again, but she got closer and wrapped around tighter, making it look more romantic then Before in Alec's building.

 

Alec swallowed and gently started walking towards the large grand doors.

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached the top of the marble stairs and were face to face with the familiar swirling patterns of the giant front door Alec froze, trying to take deep breaths.

 

"hey" Clary whispered "we got this" Alec nodded and raised his hand to knock, creating an echo through the empty grand front garden.

 

a second later the door was pulled open by a man Alec recognized as Liam, his family's butler, "Mr lightwood," he smiled and stood aside for the 'couple' to enter.

 

"and you must be ms Fairchild" he bowed a little and Clary looked up to meet Alec's gaze, "are you sure I can't citrusy" she mouthed and Alec held back a little laugh.

 

"yes, I'm Clary" she smiled at the middle-aged man who was taking her coat and handbag, "right this way" he beckoned for them to follow as he led them to the living room, Alec knew the way but politely followed the butler anyway, he was just doing his job.

 

When they reached the large room Liam came to a stop and smiled opening the door, Alec pulled his wallet out and handed a random note to the man, hoping it was good tip far too nervous to check the number on the bill, no one usually tipped the butlers but Alec always thought his parents never paid him enough, "thank you mr lightwood" Liam bowed in gratitude and scurried off, Alec looked at clary who smiled up at him and stepped forward ready to face the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they stepped inside the grand hall, all heads turned to face them, and chatter started amongst Alec's family members, they were quickly silenced by Alec's father-Robert, "hush, children don't be disrespectful at the dinner table" the three who had been talking, max, Izzy and Jace all nodded and spoke in unison "yes father" it was quite funny watching Jace and Izzy, full-grown adults still obeying their father like that.

 

"Alexander, please introduce us to your lovely companion" Alec gulped, now or never.

 

"Hello everyone" Alec faked a smile at the table, "this is Clarissa Fairchild" Alec felt clary move against his arm at the use of her full name, he had asked for this purpose but never used it, Clary suited her much better.

 

"Hello" clary smiled and waved gently at the other lightwoods, "thank you for having me, I'm very delighted to be able to join you tonight," clary spoke in a sweet but sophisticated voice, Alec felt himself relax at the fact Clary was doing well, she was speaking to his parents liking and from the looks on his siblings faces they seemed to like her.

 

"Please take a seat" Maryse motioned at two empty seats next to her, clary and Alec walked around the table and untangled from each other, Alec pulled out the seat for clary to sit in and took his own, catching his fathers' proud look and Jace's smirk at the action.

 

"so" Maryes began waving her hand at two girls patiently standing in the corner of the room that moved fast at Marye's Hand gestures, starting to serve the family their first course, "how did you two meet?" Alec's Mother looked at clary and Alec who were cutting pieces of food on their Plates.

 

"oh, it's actually a lovely story" Clary smiled at Alec both knowing the story there's rehearsed at least ten times,

 

"it was raining and I was at a bus stop reading my favourite book, to kill a mockingbird, under the cover, when this one," she smiled at Alec again and placed her hand on top of his on the table, "ran into me,"

 

"quite literally" Alec added a small smile placed on his lips, remembering the structured romantic story, letting it run through his head, "he's bumped into me knocking my book onto the ground and ruining it in a puddle" Clary rolled her eyes but didn't stop smiling, noticing every pair of eyes around the table were on her.

 

"so, of course, I was upset that my favourite book was ruined, but when I looked up" she turned and Alec did as well, just like they practised, eye contact and looking as in love as possible "I saw the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen in my life" they kept the eye contact as Alec's family watched, admiring how in love they seemed.

 

funny Alec thought, imagine if they knew it was all fake and Alec liked dick. Alec got lost in his thoughts still staring at clary but was woken as she started to speak again turning to face the rest of the table again,

 

"but my bus arrived and I had to jump on, leaving the unforgettable eyes, so I got on the bus, going home, Missing my book" everyone giggled around the table, "and of course the hazel eyes" clary softly said as Alec brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, making his family 'awww' around the table,

 

"when I made it home, I opened my bag to get my phone out but saw a book,"

 

Alec started talking now, finishing the story "I just so happened to have to have a copy of to kill a mockingbird on me that day, so when she fell I felt so bad about her book, and also could not forget a face that beautiful, so I quickly put my number into the front page of the book and slipped it in her handbag before she jumped on the bus, I was honestly scared she wouldn't t call,"

 

Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I mean look at her" Clary giggled, "but she did, that very night."

 

Alec finished and clary pecked his check, everyone broke from their daze Izzy and Maryse awwed "wow I never thought I'd be jealous of Alec's love life" Alec almost laughed at that, if Izzy only knew.

 

The night went on like that, clary and Alec talking about romantic dates of theirs that never actually happened, even the homeless singing man one.

 

once they were in the lobby room again ready to leave Jace pulled Alec aside "bro, you've literally got the hottest girlfriend in the world, does she have a sister" Alec almost burst out laughing, of course Jace would think clary was hot, he cared for them both maybe one day they would work, maybe clary could break Jace out of the three girls a week thing, Alec quickly realised clary was supposed to be his girlfriend, and your brother calling your girlfriend 'the hottest girl in the world' was not something he was supposed to be cool with.

 

"look bro like don't hit me I'm just saying....it's a compliment really," Alec smiled "yeah she is" he looked over at clary, trying to look in love, not that he had much experience.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec walked clary up to her apartment "it's over" he sighed and lent his head in the door quickly hugging clary goodbye, "thank you, Clary."

 

Clary smiled and hugged him back, even in heels having to go on the tips of her toes "no problem, but it's not quite over, we still have my friends tomorrow night" she pulled back and walked into her apartment "guess you stuck being my boyfriend for one more day.

 

" she closed the door and Alec made his way back to the waiting cab, 'shit' Alec thought as he sped home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no malec yet, Trust me I can't wait to write malec, it's getting weird writing so much 'CLALEC' i definitely don't ship them, like brotp yeah but romantically nope, nope, it makes me sick. so don't worry this story is a Malec fanfic and it mostly will be malec, starting from the next chapter. I doubt anyone will actually read this but just in case thank you so much! hope you enjoyed. ❤️❤️


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a million years but here it is another chapter. I got really sick for a few weeks and wasn't feeling very inspired, but here it is. I've already started the next chapter as well so that will probably be soon but don't hold me to that, lol. hope you enjoy! <3

* * *

“Alec!”, Izzy's cheerful voice echoed through the small bathroom from where alecs phone sat charging on the sink.

 

“Hey Iz, what's up?” alec glided the razor gently down his cheek, watching the white foam disappears in its path, leaving a stretch of bare pale skin. “me and Jace were just talking and realised its been ages since the three of us hung out, like just us you know?”

 

“Mmm,” alec hummed in agreement, splashing his face clean and wiping it dry with a towel hanging to his left.

 

“So are you busy tonight?” Izzy's voice got louder as alec unplugged his phone and brung it to his ear, quickly switching it off loudspeaker, “yeah sorry Iz, I am, I have a raging social life don't you know?”

 

alec heard his sister snort, “please, your idea of a crazy night out is hitting Wallmart after 8 pm”. Alec rolled his eyes “what? Have you been to a Wallmart at night? I honestly would feel safer in an underground drug den, nighttime Wallmart shoppers would make drug dealers and gang leaders seem like that one overly nice neighbour who brings you a pie when you move in, but then expects you too bring her one, or babysit her kids whe-”

 

“Alec! You good?” Izzy interrupted him with an amused tone. “Yeah I'm good...why wouldn't I be good?” Alec wasn't good, and he very much knew the reason, in exactly one hour he was jumping on a subway to meet Clary's friends at some bar as her ‘boyfriend’.

 

“Your rambling Alec, you only ever speak that much when you're nervous”, damn why did his sister have to know him so well.

 

“I'm fine...i-i’m just meeting Clary's friends tonight”, Alec made his way out of the bathroom, moving to sit on his old brown lounge him and Jace had found at IKEA, it was the first piece of furniture Alec had bought himself when he’d moved into this studio apartment three years before.

 

“Wow you really like her, don't you?” Izzy's voice sounded unsure, surprised, had they not been convincing enough? Or… “do you not like her?” Alec asked voice laced with worry, it would really suck if Izzy hated his fake girlfriend.

 

“No!, no. she seemed great, I just...i dunno I didn't think she was really your type” Alec felt his heart drop, did she know? “But I guess I was wrong, I'm glad your happy Alec.” and she genuinely sounded glad, god why couldn't he just man up and tell her.

 

The two siblings talked for a few more minutes, deciding to have a sibling movie night next week, when Izzy finally hung up, saying she was gonna do some baking Alec said goodbye already praying for his sisters whole street, that the flames and smells of Izzys ‘cookieng’ wouldn't kill anyone.

 

When he heard the beep indicating the phone call was over he checked the time and stuffed the phone into the pocket of his black skinny jeans, along with his wallet and keys. He made his way to the door, pulling on his leather jacket on the way.

 

* * *

 

Alec stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, cursing the universe for making it this cold in September. He rounded a corner and looked down at the address again, yep, this was it, the hunter's moon. Apparently, clary and her friends had been coming here for as long as they legally could.

“Alec!” Alec somehow felt 10 times more relaxed and tense at the same time when he heard the familiar voice. “Hey, Clary” Alec smiled as the small redhead wrapped herself around his bicep. “Hey baby” she smiled and got on her tippy toes to peck his cheek, okay one of her friends must be watching. “this is Simon” clary beckoned at a scrawny boy around their own age with glasses and messy dark hair, he was what his sister would call ‘nerd hot’.

“Oh um hi, i-i’m Alec” Alec quickly held out his hand that had been awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Simon took it in a firm grip and shook vigorously, “I know who you are” Simon eventually let go. “oh um yeah”, alec stammered out. “Yo, man Its all good, I'm not gonna kill you.” Simon let out a loud laugh, “I do, however” the boy stepped closer “want to talk to you, alone” he smiled.

Alec shot clary a look of true horror, the girl just laughed “Simon” she warned, a smile still plastered on her face, “what?” Simon raised his hands, “just a nice chat, man to man”, Clary rolled her eyes but stepped away from Alec, “I will see you inside, okay?” Alec shot her a death glare but turned back to Simon with a small, obviously fake smile.

“So, is this the part where you say if I hurt her, you'll kill me?” Alec internally cursed Clary for leaving him to get the shovel talk. “No,” Simon said, “if you hurt Clary she's quite capable of killing you herself. Possibly with a variety of weapons,” Alec snorted before Simon continued to talk “I actually wanted to thank you. after Clary's mother was killed she closed herself off from new people, she hasn't dated since then” Alec blinked at the boy's words, what the fuck?, “so when she said she met someone, we didn't believe it, but you seem cool alec, I trust you won't hurt her, thank you.” the boy smiled. “we should probably go inside before clary thinks I'm stealing her boyfriend.” Simon started towards the door, waiting a second for Alec to follow. shit, what had alec gotten himself into?

 

Simon pulled open the old door, and stepped inside, letting upbeat music spill out. Alec followed and looked around to see an average looking bar, a few tables with people sitting around, enjoying their drinks, a jukebox sat next to a pull table currently being used by a girl who looked like she was going to fall over. “There they are” Simon pointed to a table at the back of the room where clary and five or so other people sat, throwing their heads back in laughter. “Cmon” Simon gestured towards the table and alec reluctantly followed.

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached the table clary quickly stood up and Simon sat down. Alec tried not to duck his head, or worse run away when the table went quiet and every pair of eyes focused on him. “Everyone, this is Alec, my boyfriend.” she gently took alecs hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze “alec, this is everyone, well almost everyone, Magnus just texted, his bus was delayed” Clary said to the group and pulled alec down to sit next to her In the booth. Alec chatted with the group learning all of their names and what they did. “I'm Maia,” a pretty girl with chocolate eyes and dark curls matching in colour to the smooth complexion of her skin, reached out a hand from across the table alec took it and smiled, he learnt the girl currently worked as a bartender here at the hunter's moon, but she was in college studying marine biology. Maia's boyfriend Bat also held out his hand with a wide grin.

Then, Ragnar and Kat, they looked a few years older, and were apparently married, Alec thought they seemed nice enough. Another girl named Dot smiled brightly as she sipped her old-fashioned, “he's cute Clary”, Alec just blushed and ducked his head, hating the spotlight. Then he met Underhill, who apparently only went by his last name as his given name was totally embarrassing, Alec also learnt the whole group had chipped in and bought a very expensive prize that would go to the first person to find it out, or underhill if it took more then ten years.

Simon made sure to introduce his boyfriend Raphael as apparently, he wasn't a great people person, Alec could relate. Alec smiled as Simon wrapped his arms around his moody boyfriend and kissed his cheek, and how no one at the table seemed to care, it didn't surprise him, they were Clary's friends, but it was still refreshing. Last alec found his hand in the strong grip of Luke, Clary's godfather. Alec could see the amount of love she had for the man and he could feel the love was returned, Alec thought back to what Simon said before, about Clary's mother being killed and let it sink in, the little redhead had obviously gone through a lot in her short life and come out a warrior. he just hoped she wasn't actually lonely, he didn't want to use her in their little game if she was in a bad place, Alec had really started to care for the girl, almost like one of his siblings. which he guessed was kind of weird as he was currently sitting with an arm wrapped around her telling her friends about their romantic rainy day, book, buss, first meeting. Just as the pair got to the part about alec slipping in a new copy Clary stopped, grinning widely and climbing over alecs lap in the booth to run into someone's arms.

 

When Alec looked up he felt his lips gently part and colour flush to his face, shit. Before him stood the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. His face was sharp and golden, highlighted by the makeup on his cheeks and eyes. And his dark hair was styled up, with what must have been an unhealthy amount of hairspray. The man was built, Alec could tell from the sliver of abbs that slipped out between the two sides of the insanely low cut silk shirt, silver and gold necklaces hung around his neck, falling to various parts of his smooth caramel chest. The man seemed to glow, even under the dark yellow lights of the bar, and Alec wasn't sure if it was the amount of glitter or the bright smile.

 As the man, who Alec realised must have been Magnus pulled away from Clary's tight embrace their eyes met, and Alec took the time to look, really look, admiring the flecks of gold swirled through the chocolate irises. He saw the man's lips quirk up in a small smirk, Alec felt his body heat up, and he knew he was blushing. “Magnus this is Alec” Clary sat back down next to him, and Magnus sat opposite, giving Alec full view. Alec managed to gain his composer and offer the beautiful man a nervous smile, “my boyfriend” clary finished.

Alec saw realisation flush over Magnus' face, mixed with something else, almost disappointment, no, Alec was just seeing what he wanted, wanted the word hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt his stomach drop, did he want Magnus? Alec had thought people were attractive sure, he couldn't shut down ever hormone in his body but he always closed himself off from feeling things, wanting more, knowing he could never have it. Meeting Clary and being so accepted, watching Raphael and Simon, he subconsciously let himself want. and that scared the shit out of him.

“Its lovely to meet you, Alec, I've heard so much about you” all emotions Alec thought he saw on the man's face before were gone, replaced by a smile that lit up the whole room, and was directed at him. Alec pinched his wrist under the table, he couldn't catch feelings, especially not for a man hed just met three seconds ago.

The one time Alec had let go, let himself fall, his heart had been ripped out. Jace, his adopted brother, at fourteen Alec started feeling it, how when they were alone he felt nervous, or when he smiled at alec or hugged him every nerve would tingle. He was young then, not strong enough to fight it, not old enough to understand the gravity of falling for a boy, especially Jace. but Jace started feeling too, started bringing girls home when their parents weren't there, and when the girl of the week left in yesterdays clothes Jace would brag to Alec, ask when he would bring a girl home. Then when his father sat them down and said hed seen two girls kissing in the street and that he was glad none of them was going down that road to hell, that was the night Alec broke, painfully using every drop of his power to push the feelings towards Jace away and vowing to do the same for the rest of his life.

As he got older he did learn to accept it, he learnt there was nothing wrong with him but he still stopped the feelings, knowing pursuing anything would mess everything he'd stably built over the years. Alec shook all his thoughts away and held out his hand for Magnus to shake pretending he didn't feel a spark as they touched or see look in Magnus' eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The group stayed like that for a while, talking and laughing at the fake storeys Alec was sick of telling. But eventually, Simon suggested a game of pull which Raphael quickly agreed to, followed by Ragnar. Kat and Dot went back to the bar to get a drink and talk about some things to do with the hospital they both worked at, Katrina a nurse and Dot a social worker.

Maia and Magnus decided to dance and Alec caught the look of glee on Clary's face at the idea so told her to go as well. So that's how he found himself left with underhill and Luke who suggested they get another drink. At the bar there wasn't much talking, Luke was watching Clary happily spin around with her two friends near the jukebox, and Underhill was watching something as well, Alec did really feel the need to find what it was though, he was pretty content with just sipping his beer.

“Dude, stop eye-fucking the guy and make a move so you can really fuck the guy” Alec almost choked on his drink at Lukes words. when he focused on what was happening between the two he saw underhill order a drink and turn to face Luke “my dear Lucian I'm considering it, but he seems awfully straight and serial killery” Underhill seemed to be deep in thought. Luke sipped his drink and found someone with his eyes, “you're right, he does have that look" luke wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder who was eyeing the same spot luke had just been watching. Alec decided to look as well, curiosity getting the best of him and he saw a decently good looking man leaning against the back wall.

When Underhill saw Alec had looked he asked “what do you think Alec? Will he kill and take my body parts as trophies?” he said it like it was the most normal question ever. “I uh-uh-um don't know?” Alec managed to get out, sounding more like a question than an answer. “Your right!” Underhill announced loudly, “I don't know, I shouldn't just assume, thanks buddy” underhill hopped off his bar stool and patted alecs shoulder, “now Lucian, will you do me the honour of being my wingman?” Underhill downed his whole glass and loudly placed it on the table. “ I thought you'd never ask”, Luke copied Underhills last action and turned to Alec “two wingmen are always better than one,” “thanks but I will pass.” Alec looked at Underhill who was seductively eyeing the man again, “good luck though” underhill smiled “thanks man”, “alright lets go get you serial killer fucked” Luke yelled, wrapping an arm around Underhill's shoulder, disappearing into the crowd drunkenly explaining his plan to get underhill fucked by the hot serial killer. Alec just preyed his dad never ask to have a dinner with Clarys family.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec mindlessly drunk his beer for a few minutes before he heard his name again, Alec looked up from his glass, assuming it was luke or Underhill but was surprised to see Magnus, looking just as amazing as before just with messier hair from his dancing, and Alec would never admit it was giving him ideas.

“Can I join you?” Magnus’ soft velvety voice broke alec from his thoughts, he knew it wasn't a good idea, he knew the ways to fight off feelings and this wasn't one of them but he wanted to be polite, especially to Clary's friends “uh, yeah sure” Magnus happily smiled and sat in the bar stool underhill had just left. “They left you?” Magnus asked after he ordered a martini and spun to face Alec, “um yeah something about underhill wanting to fuck a serial killer and luke being his wingman”, Alec tried not to get lost in Magnus’ eyes as he laughed. “sounds like them” Alec laughed a little as well before focusing back on his drink.

“not your scene?” Magnus asked in a genuinely interested tone, “I don't mind bars….I'm just not good at talking to new people, I guess”, Alec said, “well lucky for you I talk enough for the both of us” Magnus said with so much confidence it made Alec blush, “so, Alec, what do you do?” Magnus settled back in his seat, taking a sip of his drink and alec most definitely didn't watch the way his tongue darted across his lips after.

“I uh, I'm working my way up to be a lewer” Alec tried to focus on something other than Magnus' face “wow, that's amazing”, “uh not really, I haven't really done anything yet, still working for the high ups, bringing them coffee and such” alec caught Magnus’ eye as he took another sip, “have more faith in yourself, I'm sure you great” Alec smiled in reply. “what about you? What do you do?” Magnus whole face lit up at the question, he obviously loved his job “I'm a model but my real passion is for designing the clothes, I'm currently working on my first line”, “wow that's so cool, I'm sure your designs are amazing” of course the man was a model, how could he not be?

“Why thank you alec…..” Magnus trailed off, looking confused. after a few moments of silence and Magnus looking deep in thought Alec raised his eyebrows in question, “sorry I was just trying to figure out what Alec is short for” Alec found himself smiling, “what makes you think its short for something, it could just be alec” Alec replied sipping his beer again and placing it down when none came out, he hadn't even noticed hed finished it.

Magnus shrugged and turned back to the bar, saying something alec didn't hear. “well is it?” Magnus turned back to Alec, handing him a new beer. “oh y-you didn't have to-” “is alec short for anything?” Magnus cut him off with a sweet smile “why do you want to know so bad?” Alec sipped his new drink, it was much better than the last glass, Magnus obviously knew what he was doing when it came to drinks. “Well, Alec seems like such a…..mundane name for someone like you”, Alec felt a blush creep across his cheeks at Magnus’ words, what was this man doing to him.

“Someone like me?” Alec managed to croak out, “yes, I can tell there's a lot more to you then you let on, your intriguing” Alec ducked his head and laughed a little, “Alexander” Alec said with his head still bowed, “my full name is Alexander” Alec looked back up to see Magnus wearing a wide, glowing smile “why not Alex?” he asked, “my little sister couldn't say the x when she was young and it made her mad, she thought she wasn't as good as everyone else because she couldn't say my name, so I told her I liked Alec better and it just kind of stuck” Alec felt a fond smile creep on his face at the thought of his little sister. “that's really sweet, I'm guessing you and your sister are really close”, “yeah, her and my brother Jace are my best friends” Magnus smiled widely.

“Are you close with your family?”, Alec saw the other man flinch at the question and immediately regretted it “I'm sorry I shouldn-” “No, its fine. Honestly everyone here tonight is my family, Luke's basically my dad, so yeah I'm close to my family”, Alec admired this group of friends, they seemed so close, as Magnus said a family, after what he learnt tonight Alec couldn't help but smile, Clary deserved this love after her mother, he didn't know everything but he knew everyone he met tonight was a lot more broken then they let on, but then again so was everyone, so was Alec.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec ducked his head to hide his grin as Magnus burst into laughter at a story Alec told, “so Alexander” Magnus spoke after his laughter died down, wiping his eyes. “To kill a mockingbird huh?” alec sipped his drink and raised his eyebrow in question, “your story about meeting Clary” Magnus prompted. Oh right yeah, he was ‘dating’ Clary, for some reason he hated Magnus bringing that up, like his little bubble of happy, his bubble where he let himself watch the way Magnus lips wrapped around the edge of his glass, or the way his eyes shown under the lights. His bubble was popped, but it was for the best.

“Alexander?” alec felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up to meet Magnus' eyes “lost you for a second” he smiled, “Oh um, yeah, sorry” alec sat up straight and forced a smile back to the gorgeous man. “so, you like reading?”, Magnus pulled his hand back from Alec's arm, taking away the pressure but leaving a mark of warmth and tingles, god Alec needed to get ahold of himself, this whole situation was dangerous.

“Yeah um I do” Alec turned a bit so he wasn't directly facing Magnus anymore, “it's a good read, but I gotta admit I prefer fantasy, I like having a new world to escape into”, “me too, ” Alec agreed without thinking, relating to Magnus words. “Really?” Magnus smirked, “better not tell Clary, don't wanna ruin your perfect story”, “I said I had a copy, never said it was my favourite book, its good, but probably not even in my top twenty”, Magnus hummed in agreement. “So what id your top twenty?”.

Alec smiled, he'd never had anyone interested in this side of him. Before Alec could answer his pocket started to buzz and the familiar sound of his ringtone added to the sounds of chatter in the bar, “sorry I should….” Alec beckoned to his buzzing phone when Magnus smiled alec looked at the screen and almost groaned, of course, his father would call while he was having a nice talk with a boy, almost like he had some psychic way of knowing Alec was happy. “I have to take this, it's my father” Alec smiled back at Magnus nod, but he could've sworn he saw a trace of disappointment. Pushing away the thoughts Alec made his way out of the noisy club and held the phone to his ear.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, don't come for me. I know its been ages and I'm the worst but in my defence, it says it in the tags you should of known sis. anyways here's Chapter 3 and ooooh there's a lil angst, kinda. okay, enjoy, bye ily guys, see you in four months...kidding I'm gonna try and get another chapter up soon but don't hold me to that.

* * *

Magnus sighed as he watched Alec leave the bar. he was beautiful, and kind, and taken by his best friend.

shit, what was he doing? Magnus had a habit of getting in bad situations like this, he didn't have the best luck in the love department. sure he'd been with quite a few more people than an average twenty-five-year-old but none of them ever seemed to work, people only ever wanted him for fun.

the one time he felt love, his heart had been ripped into pieces. ever since then, he'd sworn off falling for people too fast. spending his nights with nameless strangers who fulfilled his craving for pleasure and sex. But deep down he knew he would always want to wake up to a familiar smile, and arms he knew would be holding him for many more mornings to come.

But no, here Magnus was, daydreaming about Clary’s boyfriend. At least she had someone who deserved her.

“Hey!” Magnus was broken from his train of thought by the cheerful voice he knew so well. ”biscuit,” he smiled, hoping it looked at least a little sincere.

The tiny ginger plopped herself down on the seat Alec had previously left, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder. “I thought Alec was with you,” Clary beckoned for the bartender to make her a drink. “you two seemed to get along,” she took a sip of her colourful cocktail.

“Yeah, he’s great” Magnus forced a teasing smirk onto his face “you found yourself a keeper, Frey”.

“I have haven’t I?” She took another sip and looked around, ”so where is he? Did his eyes start hurting from the bucket of glitter on your face?"

Magnus laughed, “fuck off, you love my glitter.” this was Clary, his best friend, what was he doing, Alec some guy he met once he probably was just feeling jealous clary has managed to find someone so fucking hot and easy to talk to.

“He got a call from his dad, he went outside I think,” Magnus swirled his drink in his cup and watched as clary’s smile darkened.

”Oh, k.” she stood up and waved her hands in the general direction of the door.

” I should go check on him, he and his father don't have the best….. let's just say their not exactly close” clary gave him a sad smile, ”I will be right back.” Magnus nodded in agreement. he let himself think maybe it wasn't just the craving for love, for something long term, Alexander lightwood was a closed book he couldn't help but want to read.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of chatter from the bar dimmed as the door shut behind him.

Alec ran a hand through his already messy hair and walked over to the graffitied brick wall next door to the bar.

his mind flicked back to the talk he’d just had with Magnus, the way golden eyes met his own, the amount of life and sorrow he saw in them. He pictured the exposed Carmel skin he’d tried so hard not to stare at or the makeup and jewellery that pulled everything together on that beautiful man.

Alec knew if ignoring the feelings wouldn't make them go away but people like Magnus made It a lot harder to keep it all down, to keep pretending.

Although no one, no boy had ever affected him as much as Magnus had only minutes before. But maybe that was just built up anger caused by watching his siblings and friends make out with countless people in school hallways, in his own living room not having to fear losing his whole family.

Maybe it was sexual frustration. A desperate want to know what the feel of someone else’s lips would feel like on his own, what the feel of bare skin would feel like against this own or tracing gently under his fingertips, or his lips…..Alec felt his body heat up as desire built up inside him.

Alec clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. hoping the pain would distract him from the heat taking over his body.

A few moments passed like that, Alec stood eyes tightly shut as he lent against the rough wall. The skin in his hand slowly breaking under the pressure of his touch. Deep breaths echoed through the dark, quiet street. the only other sound was the bass inside the bar.

Alec calmed himself down, ignoring the pain in the palm of his hands when his phone rang again. In his panic, He had completely forgotten the reason he had left Magnus in the first place.

When he looked back down he noticed his phone lying face up on the ground, ‘Robert Lightwood’ glaring up at him.

Alec ducked down and picked up the phone before he sagged against the wall again and held the obnoxiously loud object to his ear. “hello father”. 

 

* * *

 

Clary made her way out of the bar, hoping what Alec’s dad had to say wasn’t too bad, she knew he was already stressed enough netting everyone tonight.

He seemed to get along with Magnus though, she’s watched them talking and smiling for a while from where she was playing pool. The only problem was her and Alec were gonna ‘break up’ and they’d probably never see each other again.

Magnus and Alec of course. clary knew her and Alec would keep talking, they’d gotten to close to just stop seeing each other.

Clary pushed open the front door, feeling the cold air wash over her sweat-streaked face. She slipped out, closing the door gently behind her before turning to look around.

It didn’t take her long to see Alec a few meters to her right, leaning against an old shop wall. He was slouched against the what looked to be a rough surface with his phone tightly gripped in his hand, the other one rubbing at his eyes, making him look tired, or like he had a bad headache.

Clary made her way over and placed a gentle hand on his arm, “are you okay?” Alec looked down through his hand and gently shook his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clary tried, she knew Alec wasn’t the most open person but he couldn’t keep it all in forever.

“I’m just so tired”. Alec’s voice sounded defeated and empty, “so tired of pretending, pretending I’m someone I’m not, pretending if I just ignore everything it will go away but it won’t”.

Clary gave him a sad smile of encouragement, telling him to go on. “My dad called,” Alec pushed himself off the wall and started pacing on the sidewalk, running his fingers through his hair like a distraction.

“He says a girl named Lydia is very interested in me if we don’t work out” Alec beckoned between himself and clary, “my dad made a deal with her father." Alec paused for a second, "if we were to break up the second it happens I’m automatically engaged to Lydia”.

Clary felt her body ache with anger and sadness for Alec, his family couldn’t do that, he was an adult. “They can’t do that, they legally can’t”, Clary reached out and took ahold of Alec’s arm, stopping him from pacing and turning him to look at her. “you don’t have to do it”.

Alec’s head dropped, his hair falling down to cover his forehead, the action reminded Clary of the night they met, their ‘date’. Alec has been so scared, it was the first time he’d come out, the first time he’d said the words out loud, and now here he was again, scared, scared because of the pressure his family had put on him.

“You don’t understand clary...I, I don’t have a choice. My family is all I’ve got, they provide for me, they are my bosses literally”.

Clary moves her hand from Alec’s arm to gently rub his cheek, “you have me” she whispered, “and everyone in there” she pointed to the bar “Simon, Maia, Bat, Raphael, Luke, kat, Dot, Ragnar, Underhill, Magnus, they Would and do all accept you”.

Alec felt a tear start to well in his eye and quickly rubbed it away “I can’t” He chocked out. Breaking clary’s heart, this boy was so broken, he believed who he was was wrong, she wished she could show him he didn’t need people like his father, it was unhealthy he didn’t deserve it. And he could build his own family, with time, fall in love, or just a family of friends who care about him, a family didn’t have to be blood, it’s about love.

“I just always hoped that if I ignored it would all be fine, but I can't escape this, I can't give Lydia what she needs” a few tears had fallen down alecs face now.

Clary suddenly had an idea, an idea she hoped would give Alec the courage to accept himself, or at least the time he needed to get there.

“Let’s not break up”, Alec met her gaze, eyes shining with confusion “we can keep pretending”, “for how long?” Alec asked. “I don’t know, depends how long you need it, it just gives you time” and hopefully also you'll see there's nothing wrong with you, and people care about you. She finished in her head, not wanting to scare Alec.

”are you sure?” Alec sounded so broken and unsure like he didn't know how to accept help. ”completely”.  
Alec pulled clary into a tight hug burying his face in her shoulder.

A few seconds later he heard a door opening he looked up to see Magnus, the wind hitting his face and hair, he was so beautiful, he almost cried again when the man looked up and met his gaze, and Alec swore he saw a flash of hurt and regret spread across his golden face as Alec clung to clary like a lifeboat. He cursed himself when he let his mind slip to wishing it was Magnus in his arms, he barely even knew him, but there was something safe in the soft smile and scent of sandalwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a little shorter than the others but i really am trying to upload another one soon, but again dont hold me to that. thank you evreyone who leaves comments and kudos it means so much. okay ttyl, ily! <3


End file.
